Never The Twain Shall Meet
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: His whole being thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', he needed her, he wanted to change her and this sudden revelation left him terrified, how could he be so willing to turn her and not Bella? EDWARD/OC, Bella fans do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire '****claim****', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**CHAPTER - 1**

He didn't know why Bella was so worked up over this meeting, secretly it was a bit endearing at first but as the month progressed it became a lot tiring but it was his beautiful Bella and so he had to bear her moods in silence. A month had passed since Bella had rescued him from the Volturi, in that same month Charlie had informed them very happily that Bella's cousin, aunt and uncle would be arriving to Forks for a year. Charlie Swan, Bella's father was the adopted son of a Mr. and and as they adopted him when he was about fifteen years of age they had abided by his wishes to keep his given surname.

Charlie's adopted brother who was a year older than him was Alan Hawk who was a world class surgeon just like Carlisle and his father Carlisle had been delighted to hear that he would have the aquaintance of one of the leading surgeons in the world. His wife Meredith Hawk was also a doctor and they were moving to Forks to have a quiet life away from the city life for awhile. However, all of this was not the reason for Bella's murderous mood, which Edward was quite astonished to discover, he had always thought Bella to be above such trivial emotions such as jealousy and envy but he was proven wrong as Bella's mood only worsened beacuse of her cousin. Bella didn't hide her displeasure about the whole situation, she very clearly stated that she hated her cousin and her cousin returned the feelings. Edward couldn't understand why Bella would be so affected by some probably rich and proud girl so much.

Charlie had warned Bella that she better behave or she will have to meet consequences. Bella of course glared at her father and even fought with him for a time before it blew up into a big fight and Charlie and Bella refused to talk with each other for two weeks. Edward had slowly dissuaded Bella to make amends stating that she did not have to be in her house and they both could very well escape to his mansion, she had agreed finally and now they were in the Swan's residence waiting the arrival of Bella's cousin and aunt and uncle with an enthusiastic Charlie, he had of course stayed to ensure that Bella did not do something brash. They heard the sounds of a car pulling up and Bella was clenching her fists as she swore under her breath which made Edward frown slightly. Charlie opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Charlie" a booming voice much like Emmett's resounded in the room as a middle aged man in late thirties or early forties having auburn hair with traces of grey hugged, he was of a descent build even for his age and Edward observed from the place where he stood with Bella in the hall as the man hugged Charlie with a wide smile on his aged face.

The man was followed by a slightly younger women who had blond tresses of hair and a beautiful face marked by the lines of aging, she greeted Charlie as her husband had done giving him a one armed hug.

"Where is the little spitfire?" Charlie asked and no sooner had he asked that a voice said "You really shouldn't call me that Uncle Charlie"

And that's when he saw her, she had dark auburn hair, a pale complexion although not as pale as Bella, prominent cheeks and eyelashes that met each other, oceanic blue eyes but the girls beauty was not the reason why Edward was transfixed. His entire being thrummed and trilled with only one desire '_claim_', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back and this revelation filled him with disbelief, he had been so reluctant to turn Bella and yet this girl whom he had never met was making him feel things he had never felt in his long long existence. He breathed which was the wrong thing to do as the wind carried her enticing scent to his nostrils and he barely refrained from the urge to moan. Bella noticed his stance and nudged him as he flinched away from her, suddenly her touch felt wrong.

Bella looked hurt but he didn't notice as his entire focus was on the girl who was now hugging Charlie and he had the urge to tear her away from Charlie and break his neck. He shook his head and stopped breathing, he had never believed his siblings or his parents when they told him how it was when they met their mate for the first time, he had never believed that a person could fall so badly for another in such a short time but his lust for the girl who was still hugging Charlie made him terrified. He stood still as the four of them walked towards Bella and him and the girl was nudged between her father and Charlie.

The women with blond hair came forward saying, "Bella, love, how have you been?"

Bella had a mask of apathy on her face as she replied "I've been fine"

The women turned to him and asked "And who may this young man be?"

Bella's face immediately twisted into a frown as she answered "He is my boyfriend" making particular emphasis on the word 'my'

Meredith didn't notice Bella's tone or pretended not to have noticed as she said "Looks like you've snagged a good man" and laughed before turning towards Charlie who smiled.

"Let go of my child, you both are squishing her!" Meredith mock scolded as both Charlie and who he assumed to be the girls father let go and Charlie put his hands up as if to surrender and Meredith laughed.

"Bella" Charlie's brother nodded to which Bella nodded as well still not removing the deep frown from her face.

The girl who had managed to transfix him with a single appearance walked towards Bella and himself as the others moved to the couch, he stiffened and Bella entwined her hands with his and squeezed his cold hand as he resisted the urge to remove his hands from her grasp. He stared at the approaching girl and fortunately years of practise in hiding his feelings had taught him to keep a cool facade atleast for the time being, he would have time to vent all of it later.

She stopped right in front of them and said "Bella" with barely contained spite and Edward read her thoughts to know why the two of them harboured such mutual hatred for each other, _'God, if it weren't for uncle Charlie I wouldn't be here'_

That was not the thought he thought he would hear, girls who didn't like each other often screamed their hatred for the other in their head. However, before he could ponder this Bella spoke not at all masking her hatred towards the other girl.

"Toni" she spit the word out. Edward growled low in his throat, he didn't like the way Bella said his intended's name.

_'Well, well, well, if it isn't the resident Mary Sue...'_

"And who are you?" she adressed Edward and before he could respond Bella beat him to it as she answered, "Edward Cullen, my boyfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you Edward" Toni said as she looked at him directly for the first time. Her thoughts though were different, _'Huh, his hair looks like it hadn't seen a comb for centuries'_

Edward smiled as the tension in his body eased a bit as he replied, "Likewise" and her enticing scent was brought to him again.

'_His voice is weird...hmm...'_

His inner monster purred with the desire to hold his mate, to caress that soft skin but he stamped down his monstrous vampire with effort and said "I should be leaving now"

Toni nodded at both of them and went to sit with her family on the couch as her father placed an arm around her shoulder and she started talking with Charlie and her mother who were on the opposite couch.

Bella whined, "Why do you have to leave Edward?"

Edward turned to look at her and said "I have to discuss something with Carlisle" as slowly as he could he unwound his hands from hers and started walking towards the door as Bella followed him. Once they were both outside she caught hold of his arm and he turned around raising his eyebrows.

"Is her scent good?" Bella asked startling him.

"What?"

Bella sighed and said, "Your eyes are black and you acted weird when you saw her, so is that the problem, does her blood sing to you?"

"No Bella, I was merely surprised by her thougts" he said lying very easily.

"Oh" Bella accepted and believed him as she nodded and said "I can't believe your leaving me with them"

Edward tilted his head back and sighed, "They seem to be fine people Bella"

Bella shook her head, "She is an absolute bitch, you don't understand..." and before Bella could finish Edward was gone in a flurry of the wind and trees leaving a stunned Bella who gaped with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Edward had to get away before he did something drastic, he couldn't for the life of him understand how his feelings for Bella could change so suddenly. He needed to talk to Carlisle and Alice, they would be the ones who could help him. He ran as fast as he could to the mansion and threw open the door as he dashed into his father's study were said father was bent over a chair reading a journal. As soon as he heard the door slam open Carlisle sighed, this must not be good news and he straightened himself on his chair to look at Edward who shouted for Alice and she came bouncing down the stairs and his worry intensified.

Edward immediately grabbed Alice and said "Did you see?"

Alice gaped at him for a moment a genuine expression of confusion on her face saying "See what?"

"SEE HER!" Edward shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella? Did something happen to her?" Alice asked starting to panic.

"No" Edward said as he started pacing and sifted through Alice's thoughts none of which gave him an indication she had seen her.

"Then who?" Alice asked looking quite disgruntled at seeing her brother so ruffled, he had not been this ruffled ever since the first day he met Bella.

Edward sighed and leaned his head against the wall, Carlisle stood up from his chair and moved towards his son placing his hands on his son's shoulder as Edward relaxed under his touch. "What is it Edward?"

Edward moaned as he clenched his eyes shut tightly and Carlisle's frown deepened, "I...I think I met my intended Carlisle...god...all I wanted was to just claim her...I would have if it wasn't for the others"

Alice immediately looked outraged as she screeched, "Bella is your intended Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"

Edward opened his eyes and glared at her as Jasper sent waves of calm throughout the room and Edward accepted the tranquil feeling as he slumped on the wall closing his eyes again.

"Tell me what happened Edward" Carlisle said and he slowly recounted the deatils of what had happened that night in Bella's house. By now everyone in his family was gathered in the room as he finished his story where he left Bella on the front porch.

"What is it with you and human girls?" Rosalie was the first one to convey her annoyance and Edward directed his glare to her.

"You left her on her doorstep?" Alice shouted next and swiftly walked out with Jasper following after her before giving him an apolegetic look for which he nodded. Emmett grinned and said "Finally, he wants to do the dirty with someone, I was starting to think he was asexual"

Esme hit Emmett on his chest chastising him for speaking so crudely before she smiled at Edward, "You cannot imagine how happy I am for you"

Carlisle also smiled at Edward giving him a brief hug before saying, "No matter your choice, we'll be here for you"

"What do I do?" Edward asked as he carded his hands through his hair, "Bella saved me from the Volturi, I cannot betray her like this, I have to turn her or they will have her killed..."

"Like I said, whoever you choose, we'll be here to support you" Carlisle said and Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the room leaving Edward with his mother and father.

"So tell me more about this girl, how does she look like?" Esme asked a wide smile breaking throughout her angelic face and Carlisle chuckled.

Edward sighed saying, "She's beautiful"

"Did I just hear you accepting that the girl is beautiful Edward?" Rosalie's voice reached their sensitive vampire ears as she continued, "I think you have it hard for this girl"

"You have no idea" Edward mumbled but of course everyone heard it and they all began to laugh quietly.

* * *

**Tell me what you people think,**

**Post no flamers, I will not read them,**

**Reviews are appreciated and although it's a small chapter there will be more to this story very soon, goodbyes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**Chapter – 2**

He could wait no more, he was dying in the anticipation to meet her again, it had been two days since he had last seen her in Bella's house. It was Monday and she would be joining Forks High School for a year. Carlisle had already met her father Alan, they both got along too well right from the start and Carlisle still couldn't seem to stop saying about how skillful the doctor was. It seemed that Toni Hawk also wanted to follow her father's footsteps. From what he had learned, Toni was planning to go to Harvard for a medical degree and then wanted to become an Endocrinologist and with her grades she probably would get accepted anywhere she went.

This made Edward feel guilty for wanting to turn her to be his mate, he could not be so selfish, while Bella hardly cared about college or education for that matter, it was very important to Toni Hawk. If only he could control that monster inside him which craved his mate's touch but no, the monster inside him would settle for no less.

He parked his silver Volvo near Bella's old truck and got out as Bella came forward extending her hands for him to take which he did albeit dolefully. Alice had been refusing to talk to him for two days saying that she would speak to him only when he accepts that Bella was his intended but even Jasper refused to side with his wife on the matter.

"Bella, why don't you go on first, I'll catch up with you in a couple of minutes" Edward said smiling, effectively dazzling her with his charm. She looked dazed before she nodded and scurried off to her first class of the day.

No sooner did she leave, all the Cullen children saw a sleek black Porsche Cayman pull up in the parking lot and they didn't have to guess who would be inside such an ostentatious car. The door opened and finally she stepped out wearing a black denim pants, a light pink sleeveless top and a black leather jacket. She looked around observing her surroundings and nodding at him slightly and even before he could respond turned back around grabbing her bag pack before slamming the door shut and walking towards the office as everybody stared at the 'rich new girl' and he snorted.

"I get what you mean bro that is one hot chick" Emmett said as Edward and Rosalie growled possessively.

Emmett wasn't bothered though and said, "You better learn to hold it Eddie, I am sure she will be the object of many hormone crazed teens' fantasy" He laughed and pulled Rosalie away as he started walking towards the school building.

Alice sighed throwing her hands up in the air, "I cannot see anything about her"

Edward didn't know whether to be happy or worried but he settled for the former, he didn't want Alice to ruin his future by messing something up, it was complicated as it was, he didn't need her messing up as well.

Edward's first period was Biology which was with Bella and he walked as slow as he could and dropped into the seat next to Bella as she turned and gave him a wide smile which he returned, he might not like Bella at the moment but that didn't mean he would be anything but polite.

* * *

Toni walked into the school and as usual as she got the 'new kid' looks and whispers about her, she walked with her head set straight and chin up as she entered the room for English. She sat down in the far corner placing her bag pack on the floor wondering if she would run into her cousin today. She hoped she didn't, her parents wanted her to get along with Bella and although she was more than happy to oblige to most of her parents' suggestions she really had to put her foot down in this thing. Bella was just not the type of girl she liked to be friends with, she lacked aimbition and goals and she was too much depressing.

She stared out of the window wondering why her parents had decided to move to this dreary town, she really couldn't see the point but they had promised that it would be for only a year and she had agreed. She would finish her second senior year somewhere else and that was a comforting thought. At the sound of the chair being pulled she turned and saw a boy with blond hair gelled neatly with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton" he extended his hands for her to shake and she took her hands saying "Toni Hawk" before letting go and settling into her seat.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Mike asked trying to make small talk.

"Bored of city life I guess, how about you? Have you always been living here?" Toni asked, everybody had told her that she was easy to talk to and she had friends wherever she went, a whole group of them and she guessed this town wasn't going to be any different.

"I've been here all my life, my dad owns a store here, sports supplies and all…." Mike continued to tell her a lot about Forks and what they did for fun and when the English teacher came in everybody quieted down and as the teacher asked her to introduce herself she stood up and went to the front.

"Hey everyone, I'm Toni Hawk, I come from Chicago and I hope I could be friends with all of you" she swiftly walked back to her seat and plopped down.

"That was brief but cool, Bella almost hyperventilated when she was asked to do that…" Mike said which caused her to smile, typical Bella.

The next class was Trigonometry, if there was one thing she hated above all it was maths and anything related to maths, although she was good at it, she was never really interested in doing it but for her GPA it was pretty important. A tiny girl with wildly curled dark hair named Jessica sat with her during the class and Bella was there as well, like in English, she went on with her introduction making it brief and to the point before making her way to her seat.

And before she knew it, time had passed and she was standing in the line of the Cafeteria, she got a bottle of soda and some of the better looking food before she was pulled to a table with Jessica and her friends. She wondered if Bella was a part of their group or if she sat with the Cullen's, yes she had heard all about the mysterious Cullen children and she couldn't help but be a little curious about them. Although her father had told her that was ever the gentleman she couldn't help being a little fishy about the lot of them. She had only taken one look at all the kids back in the parking lot and she almost felt, averted for some reason.

Jessica introduced her to Eric, Tyler, Lauren and Angela before she started to question her about life in Chicago and she answered everything as the boys started questioning her too. As she was saying about her friends in her old school she was stopped by Jessica stating, "He's staring at you"

Toni looked confused before she asked "Who?"

"Edward Cullen" Jessica said the name with spite which made Toni narrow her eyes wondering why the girl would have such a deep hatred for Cullen.

She turned to where they were all sitting and sure enough, he was staring at her. She arched one eyebrow questioning him with her eyes but he averted his eyes and didn't look back at her. She shrugged and turned back to her friends, "So where was I…."

* * *

Edward turned away as he had been staring at nothing but her for the past ten minutes, Bella noticed of course but he couldn't bring himself to care. Then he heard Jessica whisper to Toni that he was staring at her which made her turn to look at their table and she caught him staring. She lifted an eyebrow probably in question to why he was staring but he couldn't very well say _'You are my mate, I can't not look at you all the time'_

Mike and Eric's thoughts were pissing him off, in fact every male's thoughts about her was pissing him off but only those both idiots were close to Toni and he didn't want them anywhere near her, if only Bella wasn't here, he would have gladly gone by and asked her to join him but of course he couldn't do that, Bella was still here as much as it annoyed him.

"Why were you staring at her?" Bella said in an irate voice.

"I wasn't staring" Edward said in a firm tone daring her to question him but Bella looked shocked and then looked down at her plate as she started pushing her food around. Alice shot him a look which he promptly ignored.

Suddenly a comment from the other table where his intended sat made him glare back at the other table.

"Are you single?" Mike asked her and she laughed, she knew the effect she had on the male population in general but she really wasn't looking for anyone, she already had someone.

"Nah, I have a boyfriend, he's in med school" she said cutting off all and any intentions about anyone asking her out.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked always the one for gossiping.

Toni smiled and said "Trent Blackwood"

"Is he hot?" Lauren asked now, she was being unusually non bitchy to Toni, Jessica noted.

"Way hot" Toni said with a wink making all the girls giggle and the boys to sigh in disappointment.

* * *

Emmett layed a restraining hand on his thighs which was the only reason he didn't jump up and pull his mate to where he could show her whose she was and whom she belonged to. Jasper looked alarmed than usual and said "I can't use my powers"

"What?" Emmett said confused but his grip never slackened from Edward's thighs, he knew how a dominant mate was when they found their intended and Edward was showing remarkable self control although his limits were being tested.

"Now you know how frustrated I feel" Alice said glaring at Jasper, Bella looked confused and looked back and forth between Edward and Alice willing any one of them to explain.

"Your cousin is affecting my sight Bella and apparently Jasper's ability as well" Alice said with a baleful expression on her face.

"Can you read her mind?" Bella asked Edward who gave a tight nod before getting up and moving out of the Cafeteria.

"What is happening to him?" Bella asked the table at large for which nobody answered except Rosalie who said "It would be wise for you to stay away from him"

"What?" Bella asked mouth dropping open a bit in shock, "Why?"

"Because…." Before Rosalie could get a word out of her mouth Alice interrupted, "because he is angry Bella, he doesn't like how your cousin thinks about you"

Alice's lie worked for the time being as Bella nodded and Rosalie let it go and dragged Emmett out of the Cafeteria to find their brother.

* * *

Said brother was in the house already ripping apart everything in his room and breaking the furniture's and denting the walls while Esme stood downstairs waiting for her son's raging temper to calm.

Carlisle was in the house after Esme had called him telling him it was about Edward and that he had to come. It was the loud noises that erupted from Edward's room that made him breakthrough the door. "Edward, stop it this instant" he said with enough authority in his voice.

Edward though was not going to listen as he broke random things as he rasped out, "It was easy for every one of you! I find my intended after a hundred years and she….." Edward broke the shelf into two half's spilling half of the CD's in it as he continued "she thinks about some lame human whom…..god Carlisle, do you realize how hard it is to abstain from just…..just taking her…she's mine! And she has the nerve to talk about another, think about another when she belongs to ME!"

"She belongs to no one Edward" Carlisle said in a firm tone as his thoughts of disappointment in his son made him shake his head. "She will not be yours if you let the monster in you take control…."

Edward laughed humorlessly and said "And why shouldn't I let the monster control me, I could turn her and then make her mine like I want to"

"It is not you that wants that Edward, I know you son, your better than this" Carlisle continued, "She would hate you for it Edward, she has too much to loose"

That one line brought him out of his temper as he pulled his hair in frustration, he knew what Carlisle said was true, she would hate him forever if he turned her without her permission, if she wanted to be turned at all that was. She was not Bella, not even close and he was going to have to work hard if he wanted her to be his mate and violence was not the way, he would learn to control the monster in him, he had to. He didn't want to spend his eternal life devoid of love.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Eclectic, hugs and kisses to all who review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**CHAPTER – 3**

Her second school day was not too much different from the first but in Government with Jefferson, she saw Bella's boyfriend making his way into the class, that was odd, she didn't see him in the class yesterday. He sat down next to her where Mike had sat the previous day.

Toni was just about to open her bag pack when she was interrupted by his weird voice.

"Hello" Edward said and he heard thoughts about his weird voice, he frowned, most of the girls thought it to be pleasant.

Toni returned the welcome with a small smile, "Hai, how have you been?"

Edward was happy that she was atleast talking with him, he had been afraid that because he was Bella's boyfriend his mate would dislike him as well, "I am fine, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's not so bad although quite boring, we had a lot of malls in Chicago" she said and Edward smiled, she must be like Alice too, too bad Alice wasn't making an effort to be friendly.

"Chicago, I've been there for quite some time…" Edward said remembering his short human life in the town.

Toni brightened up, well now atleast she had someone to talk to about the city she loved not that she didn't like Forks, the change of scenery was good but it got a bit dreary and boring. She asked "Really, how long have you been there?"

Edward thought about it for a while before answering "Five years, I was very young so I don't remember much about the town" although he wanted nothing more than to entertain his mate, he couldn't exactly tell her about the twentieth century Chicago he had lived in so he decided to ask her another question, "Have you always been in Chicago before coming to Forks?"

Toni shook her head, "Oh no, my father is a renowned doctor, we had to move most of the times because of a better offer in a better institution, I've been to Las Vegas, New York, Minnesota and of course Chicago and now Forks"

"That's a lot of places, it should be hard to cope with moving so much" Edward immediately realized he had said the wrong thing although Toni didn't openly show her displeasure her thoughts clearly stated it.

'_I do not find it hard to cope with'_

However, on the outside Toni just shook her head and said "I am quite a fan of moving around and I have a knack for making friends wherever I go so it's not that hard…."

"Of course" Edward said with a tight smile, he had seen her being friendly with the kids in school and he couldn't completely hide the contempt in his voice as Toni raised an eyebrow and started to look through her bag for her books.

Mike Newton came into the class right then and walked straight to Edward's seat, Toni looked up from her book and smiled which Mike returned with a wide grin and Edward scowled resisting the urge to punch the bastard. Of course to make matters worse, Mike came right towards him and said "You're sitting in my seat Cullen"

"Doesn't have your name written on it" Edward returned although the comment was a bit childish.

"That is my seat Cullen, your seat is there" he said pointing to the last row.

Toni smiled and came to Mike's rescue, she said "Well he did sit here yesterday Edward…."

Edward couldn't control it, he snapped his neck with an inhuman speed to glare at her for daring to defend a pathetic human boy in front of him.

Toni froze as a shiver went through her at the hard look Edward was giving her, what the hell was wrong with this guy anyway, she had never seen anyone in her life who had expressed such intense hatred with their eyes .With effort she turned away wondering why this boy managed to instill fear in her when she could take bullies anytime of the day, she was not a wimp! She breathed out once and turned to him fixing him with an icy glare of hers as well, _'How dare this perfect stranger glare at her like that!'_

Edward dropped his glare in shock that his mate had met his stare and returned it too, her thoughts told him she wasn't happy but darn it she didn't know how hard it was for him to just sit there and let her talk about some worthless human.

"What is wrong with you?" Toni half shouted, half whispered as other students started to enter her class. _'If she didn't know any better she would have to say that the Cullen was jealous but he was Bella's boyfriend not that that stopped men from…well….so Cullen was no better than one of those chauvinistic pigs, if that glare was anything to go by'_ she thought and placed a firm scowl on her face.

Great, now he had managed to earn her hatred, if only the monster in him would allow him to take control of the situation, but no the minute she defended Mike the vampire in him was snarling in disapproval. "Nothing, nothing is wrong" he said in a tight voice before he got up and left the seat for Mike, he did not want to hurt his mate in a bout of anger.

Mike dropped in his seat and said "Phew, for a moment there I thought he was going to hit you!"

"Like I'd let him" Toni snapped and the softened, "Sorry, he just seems like such a…"

"Creep?" Mike provided for which Toni smiled and nodded accepting, "Yeah, creep"

Edward sat in his seat drowning in guilt for the entire day, if only he didn't have such a fragile temper, now thanks to the monster in him he had effectively scared his mate off. He wasn't happy and with Toni's thoughts she was never going to willingly speak to him again.

Edward wondered if the nickname Charlie had given her fit her well, she certainly did seem like the type of person who gave a piece of her mind to anyone who dared to irk her and this made him smile unexpectedly, spitfire indeed, he thought, now he just had to find a way to get a reaction out of her which wouldn't be so hard with that blaring temper.

* * *

Toni was sitting in the library looking through some books for her essay in Biology, it was study hall period and not many students were there in the library with her. Her friends had other classes so she was stuck alone although she didn't complain, she liked to study alone. The Cullen's were sitting in another table and Edward was looking down and the others were conversing quietly. She didn't understand why she felt the need to check once in a while to see that they were in their table and not anywhere near her.

"Hello"

She was shocked to hear a voice when she hadn't heard any movement or the sound of the chair being pulled up sp she dropped her book and threw her hands up in the air in frustration before she looked at the person who had interrupted her. It was one of the Cullen children but she wasn't sure who.

"You almost gave me a stroke there" she said before bending down to pick her book.

"I'm sorry" Jasper said looking apologetic for which Toni waved her hand indicating it was not a problem.

"I am Jasper Hale" Jasper introduced himself as he thought the new girl who had caught his brother's eyes wouldn't know who he was.

"Toni Hawk" Toni said with a smile wondering why she felt uncomfortable, she was almost always comfortable in the presence of people.

A girl with short spiky black hair was staring at them both from the other table where all the Cullen's sat, Toni noted with caution, she really didn't know why she was literally wanting to squirm, they were of course beautiful and rich but she had met a fair share of people in that category so she could only guess that they were just something more. She shook her head and asked "That your girlfriend?"

Jasper followed her line of sight and saw Alice glaring at both of them, he gave a wink for which she rolled her eyes, he turned back to the one who wouldn't be affected by his powers and said "Yes Alice is and don't mind her, she's just in a bad mood" Jasper said although it was not a complete lie.

"Uh huh…" Toni said not at all believing for a second that he was telling the truth. She straightened herself in her seat and proceeded to ask "So how long have you all been in Forks?"

Jasper looked surprised that the human could shake off her discomfort so easily, even without his power he was good at reading people and he liked to be around this human, he felt almost no blood lust at all as he didn't have to feel all the emotions which were overwhelming him all the time, for once in his long existence he felt at peace, he really hoped Edward would be with this girl. "A year and a half, we moved down from Alaska"

"Alaska?" Toni was surprised to say atleast, why would someone want to live in places that had no sunshine continuously; it explained their pale skin though.

"Yes, we rather like the snow" Jasper said and smiled.

Toni returned the smile and her cell phone began ringing and she fished it out of her bag looking at the caller- id and smile down muttering 'Trent' but of course everyone heard it and Edward stiffened at the other table clenching his fists.

Toni got up saying "I'm sorry but I have to take this" Jasper waved his hand to show her that he didn't mind before she asked "See you again?" unsurely.

"Sure" Jasper gave her one last smile as he got out of his chair and walked towards their table where Edward was having a hard time not breaking the table, was his brother jealous of him now. Everyone in the table were as confused as him but before he could ask his confusion was cleared as Toni answered the phone walking out of the library leisurely.

"Hey babe" Toni answered, it had been a long time since she had talked to him and she was happy that he called.

"Oh" Jasper nodded in understanding wishing the girl would move away faster so that he could get his powers back, it was inactive only when she was around closer.

They all heard the booming voice answering her thanks to their supernatural hearing abilities.

"Hey sweet, how have you been?"

"Good and I told you not to call me that!" Toni said in mock irritation.

"Aww, come on spitfire, I'm calling you because I miss you and I'm not even allowed to call you names?"

"Since when did you become this cheesy Trent?" she mocked earning a snort from her boyfriend.

"How's med school?"

"Awful, I rarely ever have the time to sleep and when I sleep you're always in my dreams….wanna hear about them?"

It was her turn to snort as she said "Not really..." she leaned on a bookshelf completely oblivious to Edward's glare.

"I miss you babe"

"I miss you too Trent" she said and she really did, it had been too long since they both had seen each other.

"How about I come to Port Angeles this weekend and we catch a movie together?"

Toni was surprised that Trent would take such a long trip for her sake and asked "Are you sure, don't you have like tons of homework?"

"I am sure your mom would be more than happy to help me with that pesky problem"

"You cheat, your going to fail semester if you don't do your work Trent!"

"Come on babe, your insulting my intellect, we both know I'll be more than ready for semester when it comes"

"True" she accepted, Trent was really smart.

"So I'll come pick you up somewhere in Port Angeles on Saturday, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright"

"Bye babe, I'll be waiting"

Toni laughed a bit before saying "Bye Trent" and ending the call. She carried her book back to her car as the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Edward was glaring at her retreating back as both Emmett and Jasper held him down while Rosalie tutted and Alice remained stoic.

* * *

**Well yeah, he has competition folks…**

**Read & Review, **

**Enjoy reading and hugs to all who review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**CHAPTER – 4**

Edward was in Bella's room, it was Friday and after that fateful day when he glared at Toni, she hadn't spoken to him, not even looked in his general direction actually although he caught the thoughts about Bella and him in her mind. She was convinced that he was the perfect guy for Bella, she had a lot of reasoning behind that thought but he'd rather not think about them now.

Tomorrow was Saturday and he already convinced Bella, Alice, Jasper and surprisingly Rosalie to come with him to Port Angeles for a night out. Rosalie's reaction to his mate was the most astonishing to him, while Rose had bitched on and on about how Bella was not good for him or his family she approved of Toni although she stated that she did not like the girl but as per her quote '_She is better than Bella, I approve'_

Alice was the hardest to convince and kept insisting that Edward was meant to be with Bella and that the future was set in stone as her vision didn't change in the slightest. Jasper was the only person in the Cullen clan to have befriended Toni and although it irked him and he felt a bit jealous he allowed it knowing that Jasper had only platonic intentions towards Toni.

Everything from her name to the way she carried herself screamed modern and he wondered if they would fit at all, with Bella he always knew she would listen to him if it meant that he was with her Toni was hell bent on avoiding him and he knew she felt that something was off about them all, even with Jasper she limited her conversation and was always uneasy. And her boyfriend, she had talked about him a lot with her friends in school and he'd move out of the room. Bella had been her usual self and the girl whom he once considered kind, selfless and a bit headstrong now became irritating, whiny and stubborn.

Speaking of which Bella came out of her bathroom dressed in shorts and a cami, she always did expose herself after they had returned from Italy and she had gotten a lot more needy, her kisses were demanding, her hands always started to roam tugging at his shirt when he would gently pull away and try to hide the displeasure he felt.

"Edward" Bella said getting closer to him and plopping down on the bed next to him. "Guess what?"

"What is it Bella?" Edward said trying to act interested.

"Charlie won't be home tonight, he's staying at Billy's to watch a game" she smiled and moved around to sit in his lap.

Edward looked at her with his mouth open, did she really think he wanted to do that with her and didn't she realize he could crush her in a second if he lost control. No, she was too much naïve to understand.

"Bella" he sighed, "We can't do this, I've told you" Edward couldn't finish his sentence because Bella smashed her mouth to his and started to explore his mouth as he closed his eyes. His monster rebelled against her for a while and she pushed him back on her bed saying "Make love to me Edward"

Edward snapped his eyes open and all he could see was the auburn hair, the bluest eyes filled with lust and he turned her over so that he was on top and started to frantically kiss her neck as his hands started roaming her body. He nipped at the flesh in her throat and only when Bella said "Edward, I love you" did he realize whom he was with and threw himself across the room making a small dent in the wall. He shook his head as he looked at Bella's form on the bed and tried to hide his disgust as his face twisted into a grimace. Bella, she loved him, she saved him from the Volturi, how could he do this to her.

Bella mistook it as bloodlust and said "It's alright Edward, you didn't hurt me, come on" she said tapping her bed as Edward shook his head, he was going insane because of that girl.

"No Bella, I...I have to go" Edward said and saw Bella's face fall but he had to get out of here, "I...I really have to go..." he repeated and before Bella could question him or beg him further to stay he was running through the woods in fury.

He however didn't expect to run so far but as he caught the enticing scent of his mate, he stopped still and climbed over the trees to look at what she would be doing in the middle of the forest but as he looked around he saw a big house, not as big as their mansion but big anyway with brick walls and a lot of fancy decorations and a garden Esme would be jealous of, the windows were paneled and long and Toni's car was parked in the drive way along with another blue BMW. He could call it as a sort of place people would come to for a vacation.

Something told him he'd be sorry if she ever found out he was stalking her so he turned and headed home intent on wrestling his anger out on Emmett or Jasper.

* * *

Victoria watched from afar as Edward pushed sweet Bella away from him and nearly dented the poor girl's room. She understood that he wasn't interested in Bella anymore, she knew the signs but the naïve human girl still believed it was bloodlust that made him stop. She cackled as she thought of how stupid the girl was, she could use her as an ally though but she still had to find out whom Edward's love interest was and what help could Bella be off anyway except for a thirsty little newborn if she was turned.

She decided to leave the poor girl alone, she was pathetic and she would probably meet her end sooner anyway, she had better things to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile Toni was in her room having yet another phone talk with Trent about their plans tomorrow. "Yes Trent, we can go to the darned movie about vampires"

After a while she closed her phone and thought _finally_, Trent had a bit of an obsession with all things supernatural and it irked her because she just didn't believe in hocus pocus crap. She was a person who liked reality shows more but sadly her boyfriend had all but begged her to go and she couldn't refuse. She was really irritated with the Cullen's, especially Edward, the way they held themselves among others was just…wrong, their blatant disregard for everyone and everything annoyed her and she found herself thinking about them more and more much to her dismay.

Somehow, they all just looked down upon everyone like they were high and mighty, of course she had met rich people with a flase attitude, she was glad her parents weren't like that and neither was she and although the envy people immediately felt for her annoyed her in the past her parents had thought her to look past all that and imagine herself in their place, somehow she was able to justify their behaviour most of the time. However, even rich people took pleasure in mocking those who were not priveleged enough or they flaunted and in girls' case annoyed the hell out of everyone.

The Cullen's though rarely ever paid mind to what was going on in a class, they were all smart, beautiful and rich but the way they carried themselves was like they were simply bored and indifferent to whatever was happening around them, like they were there for the mere sake of appearances. And there was something off about them, she could feel it and sense it, she felt almost afraid to be around them and couldn't help but feel stupid about it, they were just a bunch of overly anti-social kids or maybe they were in a mafia, the thought made her laugh. She remembered her plight tomorrow and frowned, she was happy to be spending the day with Trent but could only hope the movie he chose wouldn't be too bad.

Her mother came into her room, she always did come without knocking and if Toni ever asked she would only get the same reply 'I forgot honey' Evidently she had stopped asking a long time ago.

"Why the sad face?" Meredith asked looking at her daughter.

"Trent's having an obsession about thriller movies" she huffed and added "AGAIN"

"Aww honey, you could just pull him out of the theatre if it gets too boring…" she suggested although she knew her daughter would probably do the exact same thing.

Toni turned around with a smile on her face as she said "Will do"

Meredith remembered the reason she had come here and said "Listen Toni, your father and I are going to meet the Cullen's this Sunday and we would like for you to come with"

If it were any other family she would have gladly went along but Cullen's, "Why do I have to come?"

"Well, for one, you will be all alone in this house and two we would really like you to get acquainted with the Cullen children"

"People say they are good kids"

Toni refrained from the urge to snort and said "I am already acquainted with them, Jasper Hale is actually a friend"

Meredith looked surprised although she guessed she shouldn't be, her daughter did gather friends wherever she went. "Oh"

"Yeah and Bella's boyfriend and I talked too"

"Just talked?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow.

Toni threw her hands up in the air asking "How?" as Meredith smiled, "How do you do it?"

"I am your mother remember" Meredith said and continued, "So what did you do to the poor boy?"

Toni looked offended that her mother would think she was at fault here, "What makes you think I'm the one at fault?"

Meredith looked like it should be obvious to her daughter why she thought she was at fault. Her daughter was quite the troublemaker although she couldn't exactly blame her for inheriting what both Alan and she had.

"It was not me this time!" she said flailing her hands.

"What happened then?" Meredith asked and she told the whole story about Mike, Edward and her thoughts about Bella and Edward.

"He's perfect for her, he's a dominating chauvinist, she's Mary Sue, nice combo, it would work wonderfully"

"Don't call your cousin that Toni" Meredith chastised, the boy had to be something to get such a reaction out of her daughter. Sure, Toni was quick to snipe at anyone who doubted her or insulted her or irritated her but she almost always forgot about it the moment she stopped fighting, on a level Meredith knew it was because her daughter really didn't care for such people or their comments so why would this boy affect her this way. She had to meet this boy and she wanted Toni around, she knew her daughter was not going to like what she would say next.

"You are going to come to the Cullen's with me and you are going to apologize to Edward…."

Toni shouted "WHAT?" she must have heard wrong.

"You heard what I said sweety…"

Toni sputtered and said "But…but I didn't do anything, he was the one who glared at me!"

"And you glared back, avoided him when he was probably just trying to be your friend and made assumptions about him…"

"I will not apologize for something that isn't my fault" Toni said stomping her foot on the floor.

"And I don't want him as a friend, he's a creep, you should see the way they behave at school, they're the epitome of aristocratic arrogance!"

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on him"

Toni looked outraged before shouting "I so don't have a crush on him mother, it's the way they all behave, it gets under my skin, like they are all some high lords or something, they never talk with people, never eat anything in the cafeteria and are borderline anti-social"

"I haven't seen even the richest of people behaving that way and I have seen a fair share of rich people" Toni finished turning around and opening her closet door.

Meredith considered her daughters words before letting it go for the moment, "Have you even spoke to Bella after the day we were in Charlie's house?"

Toni couldn't really lie to her mother and no point in trying because her mother saw through it very very easily, she said "No, I haven't"

"Why?"

After pulling out her towel she turned and sighed before saying "Mom, Bella and I hate each other"

"Why?"

"Like you don't know…..."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows and decided to leave her daughters room, just before she closed the door she popped her head in and said "You are going to apologize" before she slammed it shut and walked away before her daughter could throw a tantrum.

* * *

**Really fast updates, you're all lucky that I'm the author…..next chapter will have a bit of Leah and Jacob, winks!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**CHAPTER – 5**

Morning dawned too soon in the Cullen's mansion and since it was a weekend all of them were in the house, including Carlisle as he had taken a temporary vacation for a week. They were all gathered in the dining table with Carlisle sitting at the head chair and Esme and Edward on either side of him, Rosalie sat next to Edward and Emmett sat opposite to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were also seated opposite to each other.

They had all agreed that a family meeting was necessary; they were going to decide what to do about Edward's current predicament.

Carlisle cleared his throat, a human habit he couldn't quite leave behind and said "So, Edward, tell us about what happened and why you have been on the edge for the whole week" although Carlisle could guess what was happening he wanted to hear it from his son.

Edward sighed and began, "I don't know what to do Carlisle, I am barely in my right mind, I…" Edward looked ashamed "I pushed Bella away from me yesterday and she thinks it's because I want her blood when…" he rubbed his temples and relaxed only when Esme's hand began to caress his hair.

Alice was thinking, _'You are a traitor Edward, how could you do this to Bella!'_

Edward looked up at her and sniped, "You don't understand Alice, would you want to be with anyone other than Jasper?" normally Edward wouldn't have lost it so fast but his situation was anything but normal and Alice was not helping.

He pushed on as he fixed her with a glare, "Well, would you?"

Alice shook her head and said "But think about what Bella has done for you!"

"I do Alice" Edward shouted, "Do you really think I'm not grateful for what she did?" Edward got up and paced the room not caring that he loosing his composure so easily, "That's why I can't do this to her, she deserves better than me!"

"She wants you Edward, why can't you understand that?" Alice sighed imploring Jasper to help but he shook his head and gave an apologetic look to her which fueled her temper even more, "What is wrong with all of you?"

"I can't believe you're all even discussing this! This is outrageous" she fisted her hands and hit the dining table making a clear dent, "That girl doesn't hold a candle to what Bella is!"

"That girl is Edward's mate" Rosalie said surprising everyone as she stood up calmly not at all affected by all of their outbursts, "It's not really Edward's fault, we vampires don't exactly choose our mates, we just know who it is when we first lay eyes on them" she went and sat on the bar counter as she continued, "Carlisle lived three hundred years before he found Esme and he knew she was his intended, I knew Emmett was my intended when I saw him on that forest floor bleeding out and knew I had to save him"

She inhaled deeply and turned her glare to Alice as she said with venom in her voice, "But Alice, you knew who your mate was from the moment you were turned, I can see how you don't realize how important a moment it was for all of us when we found our mates!"

She dropped her glare once she saw Alice's guilty expression and said "All Edward wanted to do when he first saw Bella was to kill her not to mate with her"

Emmett added, "I have felt that pull towards singers too and it's nothing compared to what I have with Rosalie" and Rosalie smiled letting him know she felt the same way too.

Edward grunted and everyone turned to look at him, "Glad to know all of you fell in love at first sight but I don't think I lover her and god knows she loathes me with a passion….."

Carlisle smiled and said "That could just be because you are both too much headstrong and temperamental to accept that you belong with each other"

Everyone in the room laughed except Edward who shook his head at his father's theory, "I've already accepted that she is my intended Carlisle"

"No" Carlisle said with a pointed look, "You just accepted your need to claim her and turn her not be in love with her forever, not to let her be there for you, not to let all your defenses go in front of her, not to…."

Before Carlisle could continue Edward stopped him raising his hands, "Alright, alright, I get what you mean dad but I don't really think she would actually agree to be turned much less to be my mate….so maybe I should just turn Bella and save us all the trouble…"

"Is that what you want to do?" asked Carlisle.

"NO" Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But really Carlisle, at least Bella doesn't hate me…."

"Bella doesn't stand up to you, she is content to have you dictate every little detail of her life" Rosalie said and then continued, "Your apprehensive towards Toni because the last thing she would let you do is make the decision for her and that" Rosalie got up and walked in vampire pace so that she was right in front of Edward with him staring deep into her ocher eyes, "little brother, scares you!" she finished with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Edward pushed her away as everyone in the room chuckled quietly; he muttered "I'm not scared of some silly human girl"

"Not literally but figuratively you are…" Rosalie then plopped down on her seat with easy grace.

"Well we can't blame him, he did live in the male chauvinistic society to the twentieth century after all…" Jasper defended Edward as all of them nodded.

"However, I don't think Miss Hawk would understand that reasoning" Rosalie smirked again.

"No, she wouldn't" Jasper agreed as everyone chuckled again. "Boy, imagine if she ever found out we were discussing her life like we are, she would be furious"

"We aren't letting her know" Edward said in a firm tone as everyone nodded.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and said "We still haven't reached a decision, whom do you want to turn?"

Edward sighed, "I can't let you know that now Carlisle, I have to get to know her before I make a decision and if I do choose Toni, she would have to agree, it's complicated…"

"Now if I could only make amends with her….I can't do it in school, Bella will get suspicious…"

Carlisle and Esme smiled at him and he looked confused before Esme said "We have invited their family to dinner tomorrow, I think you could make amends with her then…"

Edward smiled widely saying "You both are the best" for which Esme grinned widely and Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward sped off towards the Swan's Residence to pick Bella up before they headed to Port Angeles for their 'night out' as they liked to call it, in reality Edward was just going to stalk his mate and the Cullen siblings were going to keep him in line.

Bella waved and said goodbye to Charlie before opening the door to the passenger seat and hopping in, Edward rode off in silence as Bella kept shooting nervous glances in his way which he ignored. They hadn't talked about what had happened on Friday yet and Bella was anxious.

As they drove past the city limits, Edward smiled at the thought of seeing his mate first but as he got closer to Port Angeles he thought of whom his mate would be with and his face twisted into a frown.

Edward drove on intending looking around for a black Porsche and soon enough he saw the black car parked in front of the movie theatre, as he had driven in an inhuman speed it was only seven when they reached and the movie would start at seven thirty which meant he had half an hour to search his mate out and buy tickets to the same movie. He stopped at the parking space and pulled out the keys when Bella interrupted him.

Bella asked, "Uhmm…Edward, I'm rather hungry, can we go to that Italian diner first" Bella didn't really feel hungry at all but she just wanted to talk to Edward alone and what better place than the first diner they had both went to. However, her face fell when Edward answered.

"Bella, you can take Alice with you to the diner, I have some work to do" Edward said in a firm tone leaving no room for argument nodding towards Alice.

"Come on Bella, let's get you something to eat" Alice opened the car door and slid out as Bella did the same and Edward waited until they had walked away a considerable distance before letting out a sigh. Jasper tapped him on the shoulder and exited the car, Rosalie slid out as well and finally Edward came out shutting the door and locking it.

That wonderful aroma hit his nostrils again as he turned sharply to notice that his mate was standing outside with a cell phone in her ear talking to someone. He observed her from the distance as Rosalie and Jasper stood on either side of him looking at his mate as well. Today, she was wearing a light blue top and dark green leather jacket and a dark green skirt which ended just above her knees giving him a perfect view of her long, shapely leg's, he licked his lips and turned around running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Jasper put an arm around him and he relaxed slightly as they all heard another car park in the driveway. He turned around again and this time he was blinded by the smile on his mate's face and it soon turned into a wide grin as she walked forward.

A boy about the age of nineteen stepped out of an Audi Q7 SUV also with a wide grin plastered on his face. He had banana blond hair, grey eyes and his built was lithe not too lanky, not too muscular, in sense he was perfect, heartthrob of the girls around him.

Edward saw his intended wrap her arms around the boy and he clenched his fists in anger as he saw them kissing each other. Jasper and Rosalie held both of his arms this time preventing him from tearing the human boy apart limb to limb. They all heard what they were talking with their magnified capacity for hearing.

Toni broke the kiss for breath and said "I missed you babe"

Trent took a deep gulp of air before kissing his girl again and saying "I missed you too Toni"

Toni smiled at him, she really was very happy to see Trent after such a long time, "So you wanna see the movie?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Trent smirked back and said "Maybe not if you agreed for a make out session"

Toni's voice turned husky and she leaned into Trent close to his ears and said "As much as I'd like to, we're on the road" she leaned back and took Trent's hands in hers.

"That we are and I'll let you pick the movie, the movie I wanted to see isn't being showed here" Trent said as they both started walking into the theatre unaware of the three pairs of eyes that were scrutinizing them.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Jasper said still holding his brother down for which Rosalie snorted.

"Jasper go get the tickets to the same movie" Edward said in a tight voice, he did not want his intended to be anywhere near that human. He clenched his fists again as his inner monster raged and seethed.

They saw Bella and Alice heading their way and Bella had a questioning look in her eyes which Edward ignored, Jasper motioned for Alice to come along with him and they both walked away and into the theatre with other wordly grace leaving Bella with Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie for once took pity on the human girl and said "Come on Bella, let's go, Edward won't be long…."

Bella was astonished that Rosalie was asking her to come with but she sensed something was wrong with Edward and asked "Edward, are you alright?"

Edward reluctantly tore himself out of his trance and said "I'm fine Bella, let's go"

* * *

Thankfully the movie ended at nine and all of them were on their way out. Toni and her boyfriend were already out of the doors and the Cullen clan followed them both and stopped when both of them made their way to the diner with their hands interlinked.

"Isn't that Toni?" Bella asked looking at the two of them who were making their way to the diner.

"I don't know" Edward said in a cautious tone, Bella was much too observant for her own good.

"Well, can we leave now, Charlie will be home by ten" Bella said looking at Edward who was still staring at the both of them.

"Alice and Rosalie will drive you home Bella, I haven't completed that work I mentioned yet…"

Bella surprised everyone by going to stand in front of Edward and stating "What is it about her Edward? Don't tell me it's nothing, I notice the way you stare at her, there's something going on here…" she indicated with her hands.

Edward sighed and looked down at her saying, "It's really nothing Bella, nothing is going on, I am rather thirsty and Jasper and I are going to hunt is all" as Bella looked unconvinced he added "As for your cousin her thoughts just irritate me, that's all"

Bella smiled at that seemingly forgetting her reasoning behind her question or Edward's answer before saying, "I know, she's a bitch, I'll see you later Edward" she said and Alice was quick to grab her and take her away to the Volvo. Bella didn't notice his icy glare or the slight flinch of his body when she called his mate a foul name. Rosalie gave them both a glance before walking away.

Jasper and Edward saw them leave and after the car was speeding through the roads, Edward went to lean on the wall of the building as Jasper turned and directed feelings of calm towards him.

His calm was shattered though when he smelled her scent in the air followed by her laughter which was a beautiful music to his ears, he reveled in the feeling for a time sagging his shoulder's, it was wonderful how his mate's presence made him feel at peace, made him feel he wasn't a monster.

Toni and her boyfriend were too much caught up in their talk to notice a pair of ocher eyes looking at them dolefully. They finally got to the SUV which was parked outside the theatre and Trent pulled Toni closer and backed her up against the car as he started kissing her again.

Edward dropped his head into his hands and pulled his hair wanting to break something apart right then and there as Jasper looked ready to restrain his brother if need be, too bad he couldn't use his powers.

Edward glared at the young man shaking in anger as the human nibbled on Toni's left ear and said "It's been too long since I made love to you"

That was it, Edward froze, this human boy had taken what was rightfully his and his alone, he started walking forward as his eyes turned black with rage. Jasper forced himself on Edward as they collided with the wall making a large dent in it. Fortunately Jasper had just enough time to pull Edward into one of the streets before the sound had Toni and Trent breaking apart and looking at the dented wall.

Toni looked astonished at the broken wall, who or what could have caused such an opening in the wall and escaped, she was sure she heard the sound not two minutes ago.

Trent however paid little mind to it as he pulled Toni close again and started kissing her before Toni interrupted, "Trent, look at it, how could have someone caused such a large hole like that in a brick wall?"

"I don't know and I don't care…" Trent said trying to pull his girlfriend close again but Toni shook her head and looked back at the wall before she decided to mull over it later and asked "So you're not concerned about how suddenly a hole appeared in a brick wall?" she turned her head to look back at her boyfriend.

"No" Trent answered finally pulling her close and kissing her again. He kissed her collar and up her jawline before he heard her moan and moved to suck at her earlobe as he whispered, "I want you now Toni, I want all of you, right here, right now"

Toni was mostly considering to oblige but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head and having sex with Trent somehow felt wrong, she couldn't explain it but she always trusted her gut feeling so with effort she pulled away again and said "Not this time babe"

Trent looked frustrated before he nodded, there was really no way to convince Toni otherwise when it came to the matter's of intimacy. He pulled her into him for one last kiss before saying "I'll see you soon yeah?"

Toni smiled, this was what she loved about Trent, he wasn't one of the guys who forced or coerced his girlfriend to be intimate with him. "Yeah, very soon"

"Drive safe" Trent said and Toni nodded before waving goodbye and walking to her car throwing open the door and hopping in. She saw Trent pull out of the drive way and speeding off on the road before she started her car and drove home.

Edward threw Jasper off of him the moment he heard her car speeding off and ran away in pure unadulterated fury, he wanted to break something or kill something and he would not stop until he was done venting.

Jasper let him go knowing that Edward needed this, he was thankful that Toni and her boyfriend hadn't done anything else or he sure as hell would not have been able to contain Edward from breaking the human boys neck and claiming his mate right then.

* * *

**Ah well, what do you think?**

**Next chapter will have them apologizing to each other…..**

**Hugs and kisses to people who review!**

**Enjoy reading, ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I wouldn't want to either.**

**Summary: **

_**His whole body thrummed and trilled with only one desire 'claim', the need to have her, he wanted to change her, to take her, to be with her forever, there were no doubts in his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't hold back, if only he knew how hard it would be to get her to accept. She was not Bella Swan, not even close. Toni Hawk had everything, rich and loving parents, the looks, the brains, the perfect life. How would she give it all up for a handsome brooding vampire or an eternal life spent in boredom when she is all for living everyday of her life to the best? More so than all that she had an attitude, she was an independant women with a devil may care attitude, Edward had to work very hard to get her and it didn't help that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on her.**_

**Pairings: Edward/OC (main pairing), Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Edward/Bella**

**Warning: Story contains adult themes, not suitable for kiddies but not enough mature content to be rated M so it's rated T**

**It is not compliant with the books in all aspects except some, starts after new moon and in New Moon Jacob has imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I always thought she deserved someone...and who better than Jake?**

**So, I advice Bella fans to not bother reading it at all, I will not take flamers kindly!**

**__****Hey guys, first off I have to say I'm sorry for not updating frequently, I have college and uni homework takes away all my time, homework, homework and more homework, BLAH! But I am trying my best to update all my stories atleast once in a month and I want to asuure you all that my stories will be completed! So bear with me please!**

**Never The Twain Shall Meet**

**CHAPTER – 6**

Toni scowled as she stood at the front porch of the Cullen mansion barely wanting to hide her irritation. Her mother kept smiling at her and she promptly turned her head away opting to look at the antique house.

The door opened and Toni gasped and proceeded to hide it with a cough when she saw doctor Cullen, she had to agree that the Cullen's were blessed with beauty and no family member was anything less than perfect in the beauty department. The thought made her grow anxious, were these couple really nice people or were they just plain vain. From what her dad told her Doctor Cullen was a very good man.

"Hello Alan" doctor Cullen greeted her father first as her father stepped into the house.

"Carlisle, you have quite a beautiful house I must say" Alan said as he looked around and then turned to Meredith and said "You've met Meredith and this is my daughter Toni"

Doctor Cullen gave her a wide smile and she smiled back without effort, somehow she felt comfortable around the blond doctor. "Hello Doctor Cullen"

Carlisle waved his hands and said "Please call me Carlisle" and lead them into the massive manor.

She saw a woman with caramel hair and the same golden eyes step forward to greet them and heard doctor Cullen saying "Allow me to introduce my wife Esme"

"Hello Esme, it's a pleasure to meet you finally" Meredith said and Esme smiled saying "Likewise"

"This is my little daughter Toni" Meredith indicated to Toni and Toni barely refrained from scowling as her mother called her 'little'. Meredith did have the strangest ways to embarrass her but she smiled uneasily and said "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine and please call me Esme" Esme said with a wide smile and hint of something akin to excitement.

Although Toni didn't know the reason for Esme's obvious delight she said "Esme then"

They all took seats in the couch Meredith with Toni, Carlisle and Alan opposite to them and Esme on the love seat.

"Well Carlisle, do call your children, I am very eager to meet them all" Alan said with enthusiasm and this time Toni frowned visibly.

"Alice, Jasper" Carlisle called loudly although the teen vampires would be able to hear him without any difficulty at all.

Esme got up and said "I'll go call Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" she hurriedly left the room and upstairs to probably call the others.

Alice and Jasper came into the rooms and Toni smiled at Jasper who smiled back and she observed that Alice looked indifferent and averted her eyes. She couldn't understand why Alice Cullen disliked her and it irked her a bit.

"My son Jasper and my daughter Alice" Carlisle said with pride in his voice and Jasper and Alice nodded at the Hawks.

Esme then came down the stairs followed by Rosalie and Emmett. As they came to stand in the living room Esme introduced them to the Hawks and after a while Edward came down looking sullen as always but on the inside he was nervous for the very first time in his vampire life. He hadn't felt this nervous even while going to the Volturi and that was saying something. He shook it off and came down anyway and stood beside Esme, the other siblings had already retired to their rooms although they were sending Edward irritating thoughts which occasionally made him grit his teeth.

"Ah and this is my youngest son Edward" Carlisle said making emphasis on the youngest. Toni eyed him with disinterest for a moment before averting her eyes. _'Can't believe mom's making me do this..ughh'_

Edward smirked hearing her disgruntled thoughts and sent a winning smile at her parents as he said "It's a pleasure to meet you doctor and doctor Hawk"

Toni eyed him with amusement and a hint of disbelief as she thought, _'with acting skills like that he should try Hollywood...'_

Edward was amused to say atleast, so she thought he was acting when he was being nice to her parents and apparently she thought he was a good actor, Edward guessed that she probably didn't want to come here in the first place. He loved his mother Esme for at that moment Esme said "Edward why don't you give Toni a tour of the house" _'Apologize to her'_ were Esme's thoughts for which Edward gave a silent nod and said "Gladly" as he raised his eyebrows at Toni who got up and walked with him and he turned around and lead her up the stairs.

* * *

Toni felt the awkward silence to be too much and she broke it grudgingly as she said "So…have you all always lived together then?" as the question left her mouth she mentally slapped herself at how stupid it sounded.

Nonetheless Edward turned to her and smiled as he fabricated a story to tell her, "No, Alice and Emmett were adopted at about twelve and fifteen, they were the first to be adopted"

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they were adopted later and I was the last" Edward finished and Toni nodded her head as she thought, so Edward was the only one without a partner in the home.

'_That must be awkward' _Toni thought and Edward shook his head slightly muttering "You have no idea"

"What?" Toni asked and Edward shook his head as he stopped in the hallway.

"I'm sorry for the way I glared at you the other day, it was…really immature of me to do so" Edward said it smoothly although he didn't for one minute feel guilty for it.

Toni shook her head slightly as she said "I know you're not really sorry Edward" and when Edward decided to protest she raised her hands as she said "I honestly couldn't care less about it, so let's just drop the act and get on with it shall we?" Toni said indicating for him to move forward but Edward made no effort to move.

"Why do you hate me so?" Edward asked as he looked at Toni who sputtered for a minute.

"Hate is a strong word Edward, I don't hate you, I'm merely indifferent" Toni said wondering why Edward looked so much pained.

"Why?" Edward asked getting angry, "One simple mistake and its death penalty in your law Miss Hawk?"

Toni opened her mouth and smiled humorlessly as she said "Hark who's talking, as if you are not indifferent to the people around you?"

"I'm not indifferent to you" Edward pointed out.

"I feel honored" Toni said sarcastically.

Edward scoffed and said "You must, it's not everyday we Cullen's give our attention to some…" he stopped short from saying the word 'mortal' as his siblings chastised him for loosing it in front of Toni, she really did threaten his composure and calm. Somehow she made the petulant teenager in him come alive.

"Why you little…" Toni said with outrage written in her features as she glared holes into Edward's smoldering amber eyes and Edward grimaced wondering why he couldn't just control his mouth and just charm her like he would do with any other mortal but this was his mate for god's sake and he liked the fact that she could ruffle him so. "Uggh…..I can't take your 'holier than thou' attitude Cullen, I'm going downstairs"

"FINE" Edward said glaring.

"FINE!" Toni said and walked swiftly away from the hallway and down the stairs.

"That went well" Edward muttered grumpily and heard everyone's thoughts accusing him of his behavior.

'_Edward, young man I asked you to apologize and you pull another fight with her! What were you thinking?' Esme –_

'_Wow bro, she sure knows to get on your wrong side, I already love the verbal battle' Emmett-_

'_Son, I am disappointed in you' Carlisle-_

'_She is so not your mate Edward, all she does is fight with you! Why can't you forget about her and be with Bella, Bella's sweet and caring, she'd love you unconditionally for all of eternity' Alice-_

What Alice didn't understand was that he was tired of Bella, tired of talking about nothing but being immortal and happy together forever, it made him cringe. Bella couldn't talk about anything intellectual or mildly interesting with him, she always rambled on about their happiness, their life and Edward thought's were that she was just obsessed with him, with immortality, with his beauty and it was not love and their relationship was not healthy.

'_You seriously pissed her off' – Jasper_

'_You almost revealed our secret, are you stupid Edward?' - Rosalie _

Edward huffed bitterly and threw himself on the couch in his room idly wondering why every step he took towards initiating a relationship with Toni went downhill. Why couldn't she be one of those girls who would go all mushy on him, it would be so much easier but it would be boring too and Edward liked a challenge, for once he knew that he had to work for her attention and that thought excited him but still he could have kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what possessed him to say the things he had said earlier.

* * *

Toni threw open her door with force and toed off her shoes as she paced her room. Why was that Cullen able to affect her so? Was it merely because of his attitude?

Her cell phone began to ring and she wondered if she should pick it up or not but finally decided to just get on with it. Seeing that it was Charlie she flipped her phone open and pressed the talk button bringing it to her ear, "Uncle Charlie" she said in what she hoped was a pleasant voice.

"Toni, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Fine here too, listen I was wondering if you would like to go down to the Reservation with me tomorrow, since you've been cooped up in Forks, it must have gotten boring, Bella and I are going so I thought I could ask you to come too"

Toni smiled and asked "Wouldn't Bella mind Uncle Charlie?"

"Nah, she wouldn't"

Toni arched an eyebrow and remembered that her uncle couldn't see it so she asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my friend Billy Black has a son about you're age, it will be fun sport, come on"

"Alright, I'll go" Toni said, she really did want a distraction now.

"Bye Toni"

"Night Uncle Charlie" Toni said and placed her phone on the nightstand as she heard her door being opened. She didn't need to know who it was so she simply said "Mother"

Meredith frowned, her daughter only called her 'mother' when she was really angry at her for something and Toni had been in a snappy mood after she came downstairs without Edward although she behaved well in front of the Cullen's and tried to hide her ire. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Nope" Toni said and as a second thought she added "But don't ever make me accompany you to their house again"

"I'll try" Meredith said.

Toni sighed and asked "Uncle Charlie wants me to go to some Reservation out of Forks tomorrow"

"But it's a school night" Meredith reminded her and Toni nodded saying "I guess we'll be leaving early as soon as school's out"

"Is Bella going to be there as well?"

"Of course" Toni said like it was the most obvious thing.

"So why did you agree to go?"

"I just want a distraction and Uncle Charlie said it would be fun"

Meredith nodded and went out of the room quietly saying "Goodnight sweetie"

"G'night mom" Toni said as she flopped down on her bed.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Jacob appears in next chappy! Winks! READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, it's been a long time since I updated, I'm sorry for the delays but thanks a million to those who have reviewed! :)**

**Anyway, I think I'm going to post a chap for RMFTD, Jane/Edward in the next two days so you can look out for that too...and that's all I wanted to say!**

**Guys, you got it all wrong, Jake is not going to be with Toni, he's imprinted on Leah! But I'll have someone else from the pack interact with her, no imprinting of course cause that would be downhill!**

**CHAPTER – 7**

"So Edward, I am going to the Rez today" Bella said with a nervous look as she knew Edward did not want her to go down to La Push where the wolves resided. However, to her surprise Edward barely lifted an eyebrow before he said "Alright Bella, just be careful"

"Wow" Bella said not able to hide her shock, "I thought you were going to give me a hard time about it" she said with honesty.

Edward thought he probably would have if it had been before he met his intended, then he cared a great deal about Bella, he still did care for her of course but he was not in love with her. He didn't know what had changed but he just did not feel the compelling need to protect her anymore. Besides he knew Jacob was Bella's best friend and he wouldn't harm her intentionally and the last time he heard Jacob Black had romantic feelings for Bella and strangely it did not bother him as much as it did some time ago.

"But I don't know if I should just stay" Bella continued bringing Edward out of his reverie, "Charlie invited Toni to come with" Bella scowled in obvious hatred.

That thought got Edward's attention and he raised his eyebrows and asked "Why?"

Bella was surprised again that Edward would care to know about the reason at all and then shrugged it off as she said "Something about her being cooped up in Forks all the time….although I don't see how it matters anyway"

Edward was now gnashing his teeth and refraining from letting out curse words. How could he just let his fragile human intended into a den of wolves unprotected? And what was even worse was that they were all just puppy's and their transformation was wired to their out of control emotions. If some sodden pup transformed closer to his mate, he did not want to think about the consequences of that. His day had just gotten even worse.

* * *

"Alice, maybe you could persuade her to come with us on a shopping trip or something?" Edward begged hoping his little sister would start accepting the way of things and help him already. He was sitting with his 'family' in the cafeteria of the school begging his tinkerbell of a sister to see reason and help him. Bella had gone to sit with Jessica and her group and Toni hadn't come in to the cafeteria yet.

Alice frowned but she had given thought about her brother's life and decided that his happiness was the most important thing and if Bella couldn't make him happy anymore then it was not wise to push her dearest brother into what would definitely be an unfulfilling eternal life. "I'll see what I can do" Alice said finally and got up from their table as Toni walked into the room waving at Mike and the others at Jessica's table.

"Hello"

Toni was startled by the high soprano voice and turned to see Alice Cullen standing inches away from her. "Gods, do you all have a habit of scaring the crap out of people?"

"Sometimes" Alice said with a private little smirk. Although she wasn't especially fond of the idea of Edward leaving Bella again, she was intrigued by this human whose future she could not see.

"Huh" was the only response Toni could come up with as she wondered why the little girl was smirking. And Alice Cullen was little and thin and the hairstyle only seemed to make her face look like that of a pixie.

"So is there something you wanted?" Toni asked as she turned back to grab an apple and placed it on her tray.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you'd have lunch with us" Alice said in a chipper voice as she glanced back at their table.

"You mean do I want to eat while I'm being watched by seven pairs of eyes, no, I think I'll pass" Toni said, she really did not want to be in their midst, something about them all was just off.

Alice was surprised that the human had noticed that they didn't eat, were they being that obvious about it, they were obviously not hiding their nature properly if the human had noticed.

"….you don't mind" Alice only caught the last part of what left Toni's mouth and she quickly came back to her senses and said "Could you repeat that?"

"I said you should move out of my way"

Alice knew this human wanted nothing more than to avoid them and she noticed Bella was looking at her from her place at Jessica's table with a questioning look but Alice Cullen was not one to give up so easily.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you would want to not handle those hormonal boys for once" Alice said glancing at Mike and Tyler.

On that thought, Toni did want to be away from them as much as she wanted to be away from the Cullen's. She had told them time and again that no, she was not interested but some of them just wouldn't let up. She sighed and inclined her head towards the table were the Cullen's sat but said "You sure know how to make an offer look tempting" to Alice who grinned at her in triumph and nodded her head.

"And why don't you guys eat?" Toni asked, she was curious as to how the Cullen's never ate anything.

"We're on a strict diet" Alice said as she smirked again thinking about their diet of animal blood and how strictly they followed it.

"Are you all planning to be models or something?" Toni asked, she was curious despite herself she felt that there was something fishy about that smirk on tinker bell Cullen's face.

"Nope" Alice said as they reached the table and sat down, the Cullen's had heard the entire conversation of course. Rosalie was indifferent as usual, Emmett was looking forward to meeting the human, Jasper was calm as he already knew Toni and Edward was fidgeting remembering the fight he had had with his intended the day before.

"Uhmm, hai…" Toni said to everyone at the table in general and sat down.

"You don't have to fidget Edward, I'm not about to eat you" Toni said and this made everyone look at her from their previous preoccupations.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Edward said with a hopeful look.

Toni tilted her head, for some reason Edward Cullen just infuriated her and annoyed her like no other and she was curious about why this particular guy could get to her like that. She took a bite out of the sand which before saying "Hmm, not exactly…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked feeling frustrated.

"Jeez, aren't you just utterly frustrated" Toni said with a smirk as she added "The look doesn't suit you by the way…Mr. Sullen" and everyone in their table except Edward started to laugh as he looked baffled.

Edward gaped wondering how the human had turned from hating him to teasing him in such a short time.

"He just needs to get laid" Emmett said and Edward promptly kicked him as the entire table laughed. Just then Bella decided to come to their table and Alice made space for her to sit as Edward didn't show any indication of moving. Bella frowned and shook her head at Alice as she asked "Edward, could you come with me for a minute?"

Edward sighed wanting to bang his head against the table, just when he was getting somewhere and something had to come and ruin it. He smiled politely at Bella and said "Of course Bella" and stood up as he tried to keep up the happy loving boyfriend façade while he was seething on the inside.

When Edward and Bella were out of the cafeteria, Alice turned to Toni and asked away, "Would you like to come with us for a shopping trip?"

Toni was surprised that the Cullen children were actually inviting her for a shopping spree, and she was invited by Alice Cullen who if she remembered right had been giving her the evil eye for as long as they met. Anyway, she was not going out with the Cullen's on her own anywhere. Now how too politely refuse, she went for distraction and asked "When?"

"Today evening, we were all planning to go out into Port Angeles for shopping" Alice said with a bright smile, not being able to see Toni's future was really intriguing and annoying her.

"Oh, I'm sorry but my uncle Charlie is taking me to the Indian Reservation today" Toni said happy to not conjure up a lie.

"Why are you going there?" Rosalie asked her brows crinkled in disgust.

Toni looked amused for a moment, this was the first time she'd heard the blond girl speak and her voice sounded like bells or some music instrument, she couldn't help but wonder about the lilting voices these 'kids' seemed to have. "Why wouldn't I?" she countered and saw the blond girl sneer.

Jasper quickly intervened and said "It's just the kids there Toni, they're all gangly and it's not a very safe place to be around"

Toni frowned wondering why Uncle Charlie would want to go down to a rogue place if it was so but the Cullen's could be lying for all she knew. She shook her head and said "Uncle Charlie is a sheriff, they won't try anything and Bella goes there often or so I hear"

They all gave up after that knowing that Edward would be brooding and moping the house all evening.

Edward was anxious and snappy by the end of the day and as he walked Bella to the truck. His siblings had failed in convincing his intended to stay away from the mangy mutts. Of course said intended didn't know that if she were to irk some of the overgrown mutts they would spontaneously burst into a bloody wolf and rip everyone in their surroundings apart, to say that he was worried would be an understatement of the year. And everything had been going so well today, Toni had actually talked to him in Government although it was brief and they were partnered for an assignment together.

"Bella" Edward called just once to snoop for details, he needed to know when Black had transformed into a wolf. If he was able to control himself with Bella, he surely would be able to with Toni but then again what if Bella decided to take revenge on Toni by doing something stupid. What was he thinking; Bella wasn't that kind of a girl! He was comparing her to someone like Lauren, he was loosing his mind. However, there was a hatred for Toni in Bella although she hid it well, Bella's face was just too darn easy to read although her mind was silent to him.

"Yeah Edward" Bella turned giving him her full attention as she blinked her brown eyes and looked to him expectantly.

"When did Jacob become a shifter?" Edward asked and the hurried to add, "Do you think he'll be able to control himself from phasing anytime?"

"Of course, he would never hurt me Edward" Bella said with conviction that made Edward lift an eyebrow. Maybe this would be good after all, now if only Charlie hadn't pulled his intended along into this game as well. That man always seemed to cause him trouble; it was really grating on his nerves.

"And he was transformed maybe two or three months before you came back to me" Bella said which made Edward cringe on the inside.

"Alright, just take care Bella" Edward said as he kissed her on the cheek, kissing her on the lips just felt wrong somehow.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Edward" Bella said as Edward had not been visiting her at the nights any longer. He had told her that it was because he had been away from her for too long and needed time to get accustomed to her scent again; he knew Bella didn't believe his lies but he chose to not bother about it.

The evening came and Toni was at the door to her Uncle's house. She really liked her Uncle Charlie and they got along really well but when it came to her and Bella it was always rather strained, putting it mildly. She just couldn't stand how much of a weakling Bella was and there had been the utter lack of personality that just irritated her right from when she was young. Evidently with personalities as clashing as theirs they hadn't gotten along very well. What surprised her though was how Bella was seemingly attracted to Edward of all people, the guy was just such a jerk, full of himself, arrogant and now she was ranting. She did not want to think of him now and to top it all off she had been partnered with him. Fate wasn't kind to her when the door opened revealing the object of her musings.

"Edward…"

* * *

**Ah well, you didn't think he was just going to let her go now did you?**

**Now, I know I said Jacob would be in this chapter but I changed plans, and am going to bring the shifters only very lately, right now I'm gonna focus on Toni and Edward….**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
